


Nothing but time -Rick

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Rick, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your together with Rick but he is a busy man . He also a jealous man when he notice you flirting with someone else ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but time -Rick

The thing about living in a world now ruled by the dead and living in a prison . You had a lot of time on your hands. Well most of the time you did . Every since you guys had taken a group of people from Woodbury there was a lot of things to do . laundry , making of food for meals , helping with the planting of the crops.  
You knew if you were busy you could only imagine what Rick felt like. You hardly saw him during the day and when you finally were able to get back to the cell that you guys shared at night he was usually passed out and he was gone when you woke up .  
So it had been a while since you guys had a chance to have any time alone and you didn't know when you would again. But you didn't complain because you didn't want to add to the stress he was under and beside there was so much more important things that he needed to be doing .  
You were helping Carol serve up dinner When one of the new comers came up to you .A tall man name Jacob If you remember correctly.  
" just wanted to let you know that meal was wonderful " he said giving you a wink.. "Gee thanks " you said with a smile. " I was thinking maybe tomorrow maybe you can join me so we can talk and get to know each other " he said  
Surprised you looked at Carol who grinned and shrugged. " I don't know maybe let me see how tomorrow goes " you said he nodded and left.. you turned to Carol  
"What was that about ?" you asked "seems like he likes you" she said. you shook your head." I love Rick I don't even know why I even said maybe" you said  
but in the back of your mind it was there because your hardly saw Rick anymore ..he didn't seem to want to make the time to spend with you . you push back those thoughts and finish up your chores and took a quick shower before heading to the cell to go to bed.  
You were surprised to find Rick there when you walked in awake.. he was sitting up his arms leaning on his knees looking down at the ground. " well howdy stranger how are you ?" you asked walking up to him he looked up and you were surprise when you saw the anger in his eyes.  
"What wrong " you asked " Wrong ..nothing but why don't you go asked your boyfriend.." he snapped you frowned " there isn't anyone else beside you." you replied. he stood up " come on I heard you " he growled " he asked you to dinner and you said yes.. " he said you groan  
"Gezz Rick I said maybe but then I changed my mind.. " you said "but beside at least if I did sit down and have dinner with him I would have someone to talk to." you snapped finally losing the control on your temper.  
"What is that suppose to mean ?" he asked " You .. your never around anymore... I understand it take a lot to keep this place together and I appreciated it ..but we haven't had anytime together alone in weeks maybe months. I keep getting the feeling you don't want to spend time with me anymore."  
you push back the tears and climbed into bed " if we are done talking I am going to bed." you said and you laid down and rolled over .He didn't say anything else but a few minute later the blanket over the door was thrown down throwing the whole room in complete darkness and then he climbed in next to you but rolled over and was still. You bit your lip to keep from crying... as you laid in the darkness with the man you love only inches from you but it felt miles apart. it took hours for you to fall asleep and even then it wasn't restful.  
You woke up feeing more tried then you did before bed. you looked over he was still next to you still sleeping snoring softly. it was pretty early then if he was still in bed. you carefully climbed out of bed not to wake him and dressed and grab your knife and gun and headed out to get started on your chores .  
Not many people were up yet and you were glad you need the peacefulness of the quite to help you clear you mind. you walked outside the sun was just coming over the trees. You don't know how long you stood there but suddenly there was someone else next to you .You looked and smiled.  
"Morning Maggie" you said.. she smiled "Morning are you ok ?" she asked .."Sure why wouldn't I be ?" you asked. She chuckled .. " you and rick sort of got kind of loud last night " she said.. and you groan..."I am sorry " you replied " it ok I think it was just me and Glenn because we are right next to you and we weren't sleeping just talking " she said..  
"plus Carol told me what happen yesterday" she said. you shook your head " I don't even like this guy ..I don't even know why I said maybe .. I just wish me and Rick would have more time together that all " you said.  
"it will work out he loves you and you love him. he is not going any where. "Maggie said. you smiled "Thanks but I better go start getting breakfast going " you turned and slowly walked back into the prison. Within a couple hours everyone was up and eating and Jacob came up to you  
" hey so what about tonight " he asked your eyes met Rick from across the room " I am sorry I cant " you told him.. he looked disappointed but just nodded and walked away .

Later in evening after dinner you were helping finishing up cleaning when Maggie came up to you. " Rick wants to see you" she said... "Where ?" you asked " up in the watch tower he on watch for a couple more hours" she explained.  
you nodded and headed out that way you climbed up the latter to get to the watch and just opened the door to go into the little office space that had been cleared. When suddenly you were grabbed from behind at first you were surprise but the moment you felt lips on your neck you relax and you smiled.. " what was it that you wanted to see me about ? " you asked  
As he spun you around then had your back pressed up against a wall he used his hips to pin yours down and you saw the issues.. " oh I see .." you said. he captured you mouth with yours in a heated kiss.. " it been to long and it my own damn fault " he said in between kisses.  
He his hands started working on your shirt lifting it over your head his mouth moving from yours and down sucking and nipping along your jaw and collar bone.. before you could stop yourself you moan out and clutch on to him your own hands working at unbuttoning his shirt. Finally getting it free you slid the shirt off him and let you hand run over the hard muscle of his chest and down his stomach you flick open his jeans and you heard him growl and then you were lifted up in the air and you were suddenly laying on your back on the floor on blankets you hadn't noticed before and he was on top of you .  
With a couple good jerks the rest of your clothes disappeared along with his . he wasn't holding back as he slam into you and you closed your eyes and gasp at the contact wrapping your lets around his waist he leaned down and kissed you softly as he continued to rock into you..." it didn't take long to reach your peak and fall over with him right behind you. He dropped to the side of you rolling on his back dragging you so you were laying on him. both trying to catch your breath " I am sorry " he said  
I am sorry to" you said.. he shook his head " it my fault we don't have enough time together.." he said.. you raised up to look at him. " I understand.. that you are responsible for a lot of people.. all I am asking that we can get a little together sometime we don't even have to make love we can just talk.. I just miss being with you " you told him  
reaching out to run your finger though his hair.. " all I am asking is just to make some time for me .. for us " you said. he smiled and leaned up and kissed you deeply.. " I can do that.. he reached for your leg and brought it over him where you straddling him and he started moving his hips up to you .. you groan." Don't you have somewhere to be now :? you asked laughing that turned into a moan as he started to push inside you..." For you I have nothing but time " he said


End file.
